I Will Always Remember You
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: He was not meant for her to different in a way she could never understand... but that did not mean that she would love him any less. A Romeo and Juliet story but in this love story it is time that will seperate them.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N - Lets just clear this up real quick before you start reading ok. My spelling isnt the greatest I know and my grammer is even worse. I do not have a Beta nor do I want one because I simply do not have the time for one nor do I actually care. I write for FUN! and fun alone. If you have ever read a story of mine before then you will know that I have never actually finished a story :/ I may be 18 but I have an attention span of a 5 year old I get ideas I write ten or so chapters and then I get bored. I make NO promises that I will ever finish this story. I have had this idea in my head for about three months now and have attempted to write it many times but simply have not been able to do so. **

**If you dont like my story then fair warning I never asked you to read it so stop now and dont even think about leaving a nasty review. I write a chapter I reread with spellcheck like maybe twice to make sure I have got all the spelling I can find right I then upload it and post it. Simple as that so before you start whinning about how my spelling and gramma suck trust me I know and dont care! I have read alot of stories before with even worse gramma and spelling than my own but I never leave nasty reviews because I see no need in trying to make someone feel bad about themselves. **

**Now thats out of the way I hope we can all be friends :)  
>Hope you enjoy the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Cold grey eyes took in their surroundings, ash and rubble lye scattered beneath his feet and as for as far as he could see. The air around him was thick holding little to no oxygen from the fires that consumed it<p>

People of all age ran around him pulling the wounded and the dead from the wreckage trying to save as many lives as possible. House rivalry forgotten as students no matter the colour whether it be red, blue, yellow or green all uniting together to free anyone who was trapped.

He was no stranger to war or the destruction that it left in its wake no matter the outcome. Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments to escape the scene in front of him he unwillingly saw yet another scene.

A memory… a different time and a different place. Yet the results were the same… they were always the same.

So much death so much destruction. And yet it achieved nothing, yes for the time being their world would be free from evil but it wouldn't be long before they would find something else to fight over something else that they would deem evil and they would feel the need to destroy it to.

It was human nature. And he gave up a long time ago trying to prevent things like this from happening because he had come to realize they would happen either way with or without his input and up until now he had stood by and watched as they destroyed themselves little by little. He made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would no longer be involved in the havoc and chaos that man kind brought upon themselves.

A promise that he had been forced to break when a old friend had come asking a favour knowing that he would never agree to such a favour if it hadn't been Albus Dumbledore himself who had been asking.

A favour that no one knew about, a favour that now left him unwillingly in the centre of all this mess. With no one knowing the truth except for himself now that Albus was dead.

Opening his eyes he heard a faint cry that was almost completely drowned out by the crowd in front of him working as quickly as possible to find any survivors.

Turning his head to his right he listened again only have to wait a few seconds before he heard the call again. Someone was defiantly over there and no one except for himself seemed to noticed everyone else gathered around the area ahead where most of the bodies lye.

"_He… He… Help_" The voice was broken and he knew that even if the crowd were not making so much noise they still wouldn't have been able to hear it. Even with his enhanced hearing he could only just hear the broken whisper of a poor soul begging desperately for help.

But lingering here any longer would only cause him more problems than he already had. He had already stayed far to long as it was having got caught in his memories of rubble and flames.

Shaking his head trying to ignore is guilty conscious he prepared himself to Apparate before he stopped only a second prior to disappearing.

"_He… Help_" The voice was growing weaker by the second

'Your going to regret this decision' He scolded himself as he turned to his right and started to walk in the direction of the call.

'How many more times must you learn that meddling in this worlds issues will bring you nothing but drama and a headache?' Despite knowing he was right for thinking such things and knowing he would regret this later he continued on his way towards where he could feel a very weak magical aura coming from.

Kneeling down in the rubble he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Happy that everyone else seemed to be preoccupied he lifted his right hand and waved it over the broken section of wall that would seem to be trapping someone underneath gold sparks dancing from his fingertips covered the huge section of stone before effortlessly lifting itself up and landed in a area where it would not cause any more damage.

Once pleased that he had disposed of the offending wall he looked down at the man who lay in a more than awkward angle to say the least indicating that he had more than one broken bone.

But it wasn't any of the broken bones or bruises of excessive blood which there seemed to be a lot of that caught his eye it was the fact that he recognised this man instantly. A member of the Order of the Phoenix and one half of a set the man that was lying here only half conscious was none other than Fred Weasley. Easily being able to tell him apart from his twin from the fact that this red head had two ears.

"Yo… You?" Fred chocked out blood trickling out of his mouth as he spoke

Just one look at this man was enough to know that he had little to no time to live and the fact that he was still alive was a miracle in itself. Again he closed his eyes but was assaulted with images from the past flooding through his mind reminding him of all the lives he had had to watch slip away.

Could he simply watch that happen again when he could stop it? I mean there was no one around so realistically what was the harm? He had already risked enough staying as long as he had what was another ten or so minutes that would mean he would save another's life.

"Shut up save your strength" His voice as cold as ever despite having convinced himself enough to linger here for longer he knew that this good deed he was about to do would only cause him trouble and bring him a lot of unwanted attention if anyone found out.

"What?" He gasped then recoiled in pain

"I said shut up this will only take a moment" He snapped trying to not to regret his decision already after only moments of deciding it.

Lifting both hands this time his gently placed them on Fred's left leg that was obviously broken and severely injured which was covered in blood and looked like a bone was actually sticking out from a very unpleasant angel.

"This is going to be painful please try and no make to much noise" He almost begged not wanting any more attention to be drawn to them.

Before Fred had time to respond however his hands had already begun to glow gold which then started to seep into Fred's twisted leg spreading through it like wild fire until his whole leg glowed. Fred was whimpering in pain biting down on his bottom lip drawing yet more blood from his body that he could really not afford to loose.

"I'm sorry" He whispered only loud enough for Fred to just hear before he forced more pressure down onto his leg and with it more magic as well and before his very eyes he saw the bone slide back into place with a sickly crack resulting in a excruciating scream ripping from Fred's lips before the skin start to stitch itself back up again.

Once finished with his leg and surprised that the wizard lying before him was still conscious he moved onto his chest and focused his magic deeper knowing that there would be all types of internal injuries hiding beneath and he was not wrong for as soon as he touched Fred's skin he was mildly horrified at what he found there but indifferent all the same.

It took longer than expected probably close to fifteen minutes but he knelt back all the same and examined his patient. The man before him was no longer conscious having passed out while he had been healing his left lung that had been punctured by a broken rib all his major injuries having been healed and leaving him with nothing but a few bruises some cuts and probably a concussion but what could you expect when a wall collapses on you.

Getting to his feet he hoped that this will ease his conscious from the little bit of guilt he felt knowing that he could have stopped this war before it even really started but sadly he understood why it had to play out the way Albus had planned. He was after all not one to get in the way of a prophecy.

His presence here long outstaying its welcome he was about to take his leave when he felt it. A presence.

How long it had been there he was not sure.

Silently cursing himself for being this careless and not focusing more on his surroundings having had to pay such close attention to the task at hand he unwillingly may have just revealed more about himself than he ever had spar a handful of people.

Slowly turning around he found himself yet again cursing himself for what would probably be the millionth time for ever agreeing to do Albus Dumbledore a favour.

Fifteen minutes ago he was faced with the problem of being smack bang in the middle of all the chaos around him but fortunately he would have been able to simply Apparate away and easily not be found nor followed. Yes they would look for him for all they knew or cared about was that he was a Death Eater and deserved a lifetime of imprisonment or better yet the Dementor's kiss. Fifteen minutes ago it wouldn't have mattered because that was all they knew and search all they want they wouldn't have find him.

But now at this very minute the situation had changed because fifteen minutes ago he had been the last person alive to know the truth. The secret dying along with Albus Dumbledore.

But now as he stared into her eyes he knew that she knew. The whole truth? Of cause not. But she knew that he was hiding something because after all how could you possibly explain what he had just done… without a wand no less.

He knew he was going to regret his decision… he had just hoped not this soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I love Fred to much and even though he doesnt really have alot to do with this story I could not let him die! So yeah :) **


End file.
